


Tearing Me Apart

by S3v3nL33



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Drug Use, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, tvd, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3v3nL33/pseuds/S3v3nL33
Summary: “Don’t underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are dawn to it.”Nova Gilbert had the misfortune in being born. She’s the twin sister of Elena Gilbert but their nothing alike, in fact their the complete opposite. The last three years of her life have been only hell, And the sudden death of her parents, leaves her to feel as if all hope is lost. She meets two charming men who just happens to be brothers. How will she react to the fact that she’s not who she think she is? And will she end up alone like she’s always been?The vampires diaries alternate universe
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I just want to clarify some things before you start reading:)
> 
> This story is written in the POV of Nova Gilbert. As stated in the summary Nova is the twin sister of Elena Gilbert. There completely different though. Nova is a problem child, she’s reckless and sometimes doesn’t no when to stop. This story will include some touchy topics like drug abuse and rape. Please don’t worry though I will be putting trigger warnings when things get that bad. “Tearing Me Apart” is multiple love stories put in one. Nova will be having several love interest. I really don’t want to set any expectations because things are going to be changing constantly. In the first few chapters we will be focusing on her relationship with the Salvatore brothers and how that one horrible night three years ago is still impacting her life.
> 
> Things to remember:
> 
> Expect the unexpected  
> Everything is not what it seems  
> This story uses strong languages  
> Sexual content  
> _______________________________________
> 
> Song of the day: A match in water  
> Artist: pierce the veil

Hey Nova...hey wake up" 

I groaned at the sound of a groggy male voice, the feeling of a hand on my shoulder shaking me out of my sleep.

"Come on Nova, first day back, we're going to be late." 

My eyes slowly opened, revealing the male fumbling out bed, shoving his legs into the nearest pair of pants he could find. 

"Get up, we're leaving in ten" he spoke again this time his voice sounding more sturdier. 

I covered my face barely dodging the shirt he threw at me. As I hesitantly set up, pulling the silk sheets up to cover my bare chest, I could feel the aching in my body. Maybe parting the night before school wasn't such a good idea. 

"Let's just skip, how about we lay in bed all day instead" I stretched out my arms in attempt to reach him, a devilish grin crawled upon my face, hopping it would be enough to get him to agree. 

"As much as I would love to, I can't, you know how my dad would react if he knew I was skipping school" he walked towards me sighing, gently moving a strand of hair from my face. 

"Right, I forgot your were the mayor's son for a moment there" "Exactly, now get up so we can go" he chuckled while pulling me out of bed. "ooh demanding Tyler, I could get use to this" He laughed again this time me joining him.

________________________________________

I tiptoed down this steps as quietly as possible, Tyler followed closely behind. I began my walk of shame , hoping his parents had already left for the day. 

But yet again ,the universe proofed me right to my theory that it had something against me. Just as we were about to reach the door, Mrs. lackwood walked into the foyer. 

Disgust filling her eyes when she noticed me. You could tell she tried to hide it with the fake smile that plastered on her lips but desperately failed.

"Seems like you two had fun last night" the venom in her voice echoed through the room as she spoke. 

I already knew she couldn't stand me, I mean what adult in their right mind could? I'm not the kind of girl a parent would want their kid to hang around. 

Me and Tyler had been sneaking a round a lot, well at least since my parents had died. He was the only person there at the moment and I really needed something to distract me from all the shit life was throwing at me. 

Ever since the first morning Carol saw me sneaking out of Tyler’s room, all she ever done was give me dirty looks each time she saw me. 

"Uhh yeah, we were just headed to school" Tyler broke the silence as he reached past me to open the door. 

"Oh, It looked like you were taking out the trash instead" she glared straight at me as she spoke.

Just as I was about to give her a piece of my mind Tyler placed his hand on my shoulder stoping me from responding. 

"No it's dad's turn, but seems like he forgot because you're still here." He shot back at her. 

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. It was kinda cool to see him taking up for me and not just letting his mom say whatever like any other boy would do.  
_________________________________________

There I was walking down those same halls I dreaded all over again. 

This time it was different though, I was all alone. All the other times I had Bonnie, Caroline and Elena to face it with but now I walked them by myself. 

I had shoved everyone out of my life these past months. I can't remember the last time I even talked to Bonnie nor Caroline. I wondered if they still even considered me as a friend. I could feel prying eyes burning through my skin. Music blasting in my ears, trying to avoid hearing all the gossip people were saying about me. I was tired of being reminded every second about my parents death, and how I was the 'messed up twin' compared to Elena. 

Currently I was on my way to the boys restroom. Elena had text me and asked to check on Jeremy, she thought it would be a better idea for me to do it since him and I were closer. 

"Stoned before school huh?, and I would've thought I taught you better than this" I put on my best straight face trying to look serious but it was all for no good, I just kept giggling. 

Jeremy started to laugh too knowing me all too well, he knew I didn't mind him smoking, after all I was the one who gave him his first blunt. 

"Did Elena put you up to this?" He turned to face me as he twisted the lid back on to the eye drop bottle he was holding. 

"Jer she's really worried about you maybe you should just talk to her" I stopped laughing now having a more sincere tone. 

"Yeah I know, it would just be easier if she understood me like you do" 

"Just try not to be so distant with her, deep down she just wants the best for you and so do I." 

"Easy for you to say, all you've ever been is distant...even more since mom and dad died.." His words were cold , he didn't even bother to look at me only keeping his gaze on the ground. 

"Come on Jeremy don't be like that, we were all going through it, but it's okay because I'm better now." I lied I wasn't better, I was even worse. 

I sheepishly smiled at him trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah.. ok Nov, I'll talk to her-" he returned a light smile before moving past me making his way to the door. 

"I should go, umm class is about to start, I'll see you later okay?" 

"Y-yeah okay, see ya jer" 

Before I could wave him goodbye he was already gone the only thing left was the door closing shut behind him. I knew he didn't even care whether class was starting or not he just wanted a reason to leave.  
__________________________________________

As I walked out the restroom I was too focused on shuffling through songs on my MP3 player trying to find the perfect one.

I hadn’t even noticed my surroundings until I felt the feeling of my head pressed against someone chest. 

"Shit-" I mumbled before looking up, meeting the gaze of the boy in front of me. 

My cheeks had gone a deep crimson, I'll always remember the day when I first saw those forest green eyes, starring right back down at me. 

"Sorry, I- wa, I-wa-" I was completely tongue tied. I could barley think straight, too captivated by his gaze to even get a word out. 

My eyes wondered. Taking in his appearance I noticed his dirty blonde hair and how his eyebrows naturally furrowed. 

"Uh, isn't this the men's room?" A slight smug look upon his face. His gaze switched between me and the sign on the door, 'Boys' written largely on it. 

I looked back at the door, sighing in defeat. I was just caught leaving the boys restroom by a complete stranger. 

Way to go Nova!

"I could've sworn it said girls" I gasped a little trying to act as shocked as possible. 

"Totally understand, the same thing happened to me yesterday, and when I tell you those ladies were not too found of seeing me" 

I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled at him, it was nice to see someone else who could make a joke and not be so uptight all the time. 

He sighed as his laugh faded into a genuine smile. It felt like something was tugging at my heart when I saw the way his eyes light up. 

God, I could look at this sight forever.. 

"Well if you'll excuse me... I kinda need to use the restroom" he spoke sweetly even though his words weren't. 

"Oh yeah..of course" I quickly moved passed letting him by. I mentally scolded myself for basically looking like a creep, and staring at him so long. 

Our gazes were locked as he flashed me one last smile before disappearing into the bathroom door.  
_________________________________________

As soon as the finally bell rung a feeling of relieve came over my body. 

Within a few minutes I was already back home. I laid exhaustedly across my bed , my eye lids becoming heavier from each breath I took. 

I've been waiting for this part all day. My only escape from the world around me, sleep. I can go into the safety of my unconscious. 

Safety of knowing that no matter what I do, in my dreams I won't of tied to labels. Tied to being the label of "The family fuck up". 

In my dreams I wasn't being constantly compared to my golden star sister, I was my own person and I could control my life, control how I wanted people to see me. 

Even at times when I would only have nightmares for weeks straight , I didn't care. It was still better than what I had to face every single day. 

Looking back on it, No nightmare could compare to the reality that was soon to come.

••• 

My eyes shot wide open. Darkness filled my room, I looked up over at my clock to see the time.

7:32 

I had feel asleep for four straight. I made my way down to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a water bottle. 

Just as I was about to take a sip the sound of the door bell startled me. 

My feet were barely moving as I walked towards the door. Slightly nervous and confused to why someone would be here at this hour. 

Opening the door I was greeted by someone I would've never expected. 'Bathroom guy', that's what I decided to call him since I never got the chance to get his name. 

He had that same breathtaking smile again. His smile had a stronger effect on me than any drug I’ve ever taken. It made me forget my troubles, even if it was just for a second. 

"Hi" he spoke up ,breaking the slight trance I was in. 

"Hi" I breathed out ,a little confused to why he was here. 

"You dropped this, I tried to give it back to you at school but I couldn't find you." 

I looked down at his hand to see what he was holding, my MP3 player. I must've dropped when I bumped into him without knowing. 

"Oh gosh Thanks, you're a life saver, I don't know what I would've done without this thing" As I reached out to grab it my fingers brushed his creating yet another tingly feeling in my chest. 

We stared at each other and I could see the small twinkle in his eye. My heart had fluttered, skipping more than just a single beat, maybe even ten. There was no denying that he hadn't felt it too, it was like his touch alone could hypnotize me, and mine could do the same to him. 

The moment didn't last long though, the sound of Elena voice ruined the moment. She caught our attention as she took a step beside me. 

"Stefan...how did you get here?" She asked shoving her way in front of me. I took a few steps back deciding to just let her have it. 

So Stefan, that's his name? 

"Small town, asked the first person I saw" 

Just as I was about to head back up stairs Elena voice caught my attention once more. 

"Nova, why don't you came to the grill with us, I'm sure everyone misses having you around." A smile spread across her lips as she spoke in a sing song voice. 

"I wasn't invited, I don't really think I can go" I sighed trying to appear disappointed. 

"Nova come on you know your automatically invited anywhere right?" 

"ehh, Naw I'll just sit this one out, I'm really tired anyways" I forced a yawn, continuing to make my way up the steps. 

"Fine then, you just better come next time!" She protested. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world..."


	2. Somewhere we only know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn’t know the chapters will be named after songs. This artist for this chapter is keane.
> 
> Thanks for reading enjoy 🙂

There I was standing beside Elena while Bonnie stood in front of us talking about how perfect Stefan would be for my sister, but I was too wrapped around my own thoughts to even hear exactly what she was saying. 

Elena had dragged me to the bonfire with her and I had no other choice but to go since I promised her last time. 

"Wait you need a crystal ball" Elena voice brought my focus back to the conversation.

I was confused to what was going on mostly because I hadn't even been listening to half of what they were talking about. 

"Could this work"

I offered her a now empty bottle of beer that laid in my hand. Bonnie stretched her arm out to grab the bottle but as soon as her hand brushed over mine her eyes went wide. 

"What?" I asked slightly confused to why she looked like she just seen a ghost. 

Her hand quickly dropped from the bottle now leaving me the only one to hold it. 

"That was weird , when I touched you, I saw a crow" 

"What?" Elena joined in , a slight sound of concern in her voice. 

I remember earlier Bonnie and Elena talking about her being a witch. But that couldn't be true right? I mean if witches existed trust me I would've already tracked one down and had them wish away this fucked up life of mines. 

"A crow, Fog, and a man" she continued her eyes looking away from me, she seemed to be in some sort of a trance. 

"Oh come on, it's probably just the beer" I laughed it off. Of course it was the beer, she had to be just drunk. 

"Yeah, yeah Nova's probably right, I did have a little to much." She agreed her eyes switching between me and Elena as she spoke. 

"And I didn't have enough, I'll catch you guys later I'm going to get a refill" I sighed turning away from the two as I made my way to the nearest beer I could find.  
_________________________________________ 

Somehow I had ended up deep in the woods. Not even remembering how I got there. 

I had a good feeling it was the alcohol to blame, I was on my fourth bottle already. I giggled as I fumbled past bushes, and trees. 

Slipping a pill into my mouth, not that I needed anything else that could possible have me flat on my face any second, but why not take it.

The sound of a branch snipping caught my attention, I stopped in my tracks and took a moment to look around. Nothing...there was nothing there. 

All that I could see was just a black emptiness reminding me of an all too familiar feeling. 

"Woah, this is some good stuff, I'm already hallucinating" I laughed at my own remark, taking my last sip of beer before tossing the bottle to the side. 

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned back around to continue my walk. But I was stopped yet again at the feeling of my head pressed against someone chest. 

"Geesh, what's with people bumping in to me nowadays." I took a step back before looking up to see a black silhouette of a man.

The only thing I could make out was his piercing blue eyes starring right back down at me. My eyes trickled down his face to see a bright charming smile form his lips. 

I unconsciously smiled back at him, it was as if his smile was somewhat contagious. 

"And what is a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself, you know the woods can get really dangerous at night" 

"Well it's a good thing I'm not by myself than" I pointed towards him hoping he would get what I meant. 

"Who said I'm not dangerous?" His voice sounded silky and low as he spoke, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the little beer left on the corner of my mouth. 

I giggled at his snarky comment, gently pushing his hand away from my face. 

"If you'll excuse me , I kinda wanna be alone right now" I sluggishly began to walk past him. 

Before I could take another step, my foot got caught in a branch and I tripped forward. Closing my eyes shut, I prepared myself for a hard fall, but to my surprise the ground wasn't hard at all ,or at least what I thought was the ground. 

I opened my eyes to see myself laying in the arms of the beautiful stranger. Turns out what I fell on wasn't the ground after all, instead it was him.

It was silent as we stared at each other for a moment before the sound of a hiccup coming from me ruined the moment. 

"Alright, let's get you out of here" he stood up from the ground and was now reaching down to grab me. 

"W-what are you doing" I asked concerned but was too tired too fight back. I was now wrapped in his arms again, him carrying me bridal style as we made our way out the woods 

"Making sure you get home in one piece" he snickered looking down at me before moving his gaze back to the Forrest that surrounded us. 

Before I knew it we were standing in front of a car. I figured it was probably his since he had the keys to unlock it. 

A yawn escaped my lips as I watched the blue eyed man place me down in the passenger seat.

"Thank you kind sir" my words were a slur, I giggled at the sound of another hiccup escaping my lips. 

He just smiled at me before closing the car door and making his way to the drivers side. He slide in into his seat starting the car and pulling out the parking lot in one quick move. 

" You know you really remind me of this one guy, something about you two are just so similar " I spoke out, not being able to control the persuasion of alcohol. 

"Oh is that so" he cooed, I could hear the bit of sarcasm in his voice as he continued to drive. 

"Yeah, I call him bathroom guy" 

"Bathroom guy, huh?" 

"Mhmm, we sort of meet in the boys restroom but that's a story for another time" I sunk down into the seat as a spoke. 

My vision started to become hazy but I managed to keep my composure well at least some of it. 

"Anyways like I was saying, the two of you are really hot, and when I say hot I mean like hot hot. You know like those really sexy guys in those romance movies? Yeah that's what the two of you remind me of. My chances with bathroom guy are non existence though, he and my sister are kinda hitting it off" 

I just kept talking not even realizing how embarrassing I sounded. 

"Which is kinda sad, but not all hope is lost because I have you" I continued blabbering looking up at him as I spoke. 

"Your single right?" My eyebrows furrowed slightly worried at the idea he would say no. 

"As funny as it is hearing you talk right now I think you should just relax until we get you home." He laughed looking down at me , completely ignoring my question. 

Soon enough we were at my house. He pulled the car in front of the house cutting off the engine as soon as we stopped. 

I could feel the heat from his gaze on me as I awkwardly unbuckled my seat belt. When I turned my head to look at him I saw his gaze laying right on my lips. 

"Tha-" just before I was about to thank him for driving me home, he interrupted me. 

"Forget that you saw me tonight" He looked straight into my eyes putting me in some sort of spell. 

"You were at the bonfire, you had a great time and got really wasted, so wasted that you were too tired to stand, so you called a cab to bring you back home." 

As each word escaped his lips I started to forget him just like he said to. 

"Your gonna get out the car and walk straight into the house." 

He reach past me,opening the car door. My legs began to move themselves almost robotically. I stepped out the car and watched as he drove away. And Just like that he was gone, not a single memory of him left in my mind.

________________________________________

I had awoken the morning after the bonfire with a pounding headache. I groaned as I set up in bed , looking down at my clothes to see that I was still wearing the same one's from last night.

I stood from my bed moping around my room to my dresser. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but notice my matted hair sticking up in all direction, droopy eyes, and saliva stained cheeks. 

I grabbed all I needed, towel , soap, shampoo, etc and quickly ran to the bathroom. If someone had seen me walking down the street right now they would've thought I was a zombie. 

I jumped in the shower not even waiting for the water to get warm and began lathering my body with soap. The feeling of the water on my skin felt relaxing. 

It felt as if it wasn't just cleaning the outside of the body but as though it was clearing my mind too. 

About 30 minutes later I was out the shower. My skin had come back to life and my hair silky and soft as it carelessly laid on my back. 

I walked out the bathroom but was startled when I saw aunt jenny, she stood right outside the door a purple dress hugging to her body. 

"Do I look adult, As in like respectful parent?" she asked, prancing around like a little child. 

"Depends where you're going" I responded slightly confused to why she was dressed up. 

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference-" she moved past me making her way to the mirror, me following closely behind. 

"hair up or down?" she questioned , placing her hair up in a bun with her hands. 

"Sexy stewardess" I began to tell her how either hairstyle made her look. 

She let go of her hair, fluffing it out as the strands laid on her shoulders. 

"Boozy Housewife" I added giggling a bit. 

"Up it is" she sighed, making the both of us laugh. 

"Your in a really good mood today" she smiled over at me, continuing to play with her hair in the mirror. 

"Yeah, turns out morning showers can be a big help" 

I moved past her a bit, glancing into Jeremy's room. 

"Where is Jer anyway's?" 

I walked back to where I was originally standing after not seeing him no where in sight. 

"He left early, something about getting to wood shop to finish a bird house." 

My face scrunched up in confusion as she glanced back at me through the mirror 

"There is no wood shop, is there?"  
________________________________________

I was standing at my locker getting the things I needed for class when I heard Caroline call my name averting my attention from my books to her. 

I turned to see Caroline accompanied with Bonnie. The two standing right beside my locker, smiling right at me. 

"What's going on?" 

I laughed nervously a bit confused to why they where there.  
"Well..." Caroline spoke up. 

"It's just that we really missed being around you Nova, and where wondering if you where going to watch the comet...tonight" she spoke in one breath. 

I could tell she was kinda nervous to ask from the way she was fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Umm, yeah sure I'll go" I smiled at the two, gently shutting my locker. 

"Great, we're picking up Elena so you can ride with us too" Bonnie smile grew weirder, happy that we all would be able to hang out again like the old days. 

"Sounds perfect...well I'll see you guys then"

I waved them bye as a walked past them, making my way to first period.  
________________________________________

As usually school was a complete bore. I had got back home completely drained and all I wanted to do was sleep but I couldn't. 

I had to go to that stupid 'comet watch' , that I couldn't give less I crap about. 

I told Caroline and Bonnie I would go and bailing on them was not an option. I really did miss them too and I thought tonight might not be that bad since I would have them to hang around. 

The four of us were now all in the car on our way to town square. Bonnie driving, Elena passenger seat, and me and Caroline in the back. 

They had just finish explaining to me how a little after I had left the bonfire, Vicki Donovan had been found in the woods, apparently she had been attacked by some sort of 'animal'. 

I had to fake a pout the whole time they were telling me. I couldn't give less a crap about what happened to her. Vicky was a bitch, If she had fallen off a cliff and died I would throw a party instead of an funeral. 

I know my thought were probably a bit harsh but she deserves harsh. I hated the fact that her and Jeremy were basically dating. 

I couldn't figure out what he saw in her. She was a cougar, finding the first little boy she could. Because everyone knew no one our age wanted that dried out desert between her legs. 

Well expect Tyler.... anyways  
__________________________________________

We had arrived at town square almost half hour ago. Everyone else had trailed off leaving me alone to stand by myself. 

I looked up at the comet as it flew over my head, holding my candle which I haven't even bothered to lit yet. 

As my eyes followed the comet through the sky I couldn't help but to feel envy towards the dust ball. It was free, got to travel the whole universe, and yet here I was stuck in a town that didn't even want me. 

"What's with the sad face" 

My gaze shifted from the sky to the man that was now standing in front of me. I watched as he used the flame from is own candle to lite mine. 

"T-thanks" I stuttered a bit from being startled. The man just came out of no where and I was kinda lost in thought. 

I looked up at him watching as his lips curved into a gently smile, he was tall, black hair, strong face structure and striking blue eyes. 

Those blue eyes , they looked so familiar like I've seen them before, maybe in a dream. But how could you dream about someone you've never meet? 

"I'm sorry but you just look so familiar, have we meet before?" 

My eyes wondered his face trying to study ever inch of it. 

"No we haven't, but you may have meet my brother , Stefan, I believe the two of you go to school together" his smile turning into a grin as he spoke. 

"Really, Stefan never told me he had a brother" 

"Well his not really someone you would want others to know you're related to" 

I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan, a sarcastic look on his face as he spoke, walking towards the two of us. 

"Ah Stefan, just the person I was looking for" the black haired man switched his gaze from me to his brother. 

"Hey Nova" Stefan smiled at me completely ignoring the guy. 

There it was again, the feeling I got every time he smiled at me. I couldn't make out what it was but all I knew is that it made me happy. 

"Hi Stefan"  
I automatically smiled back at him, the feeling of my cheeks becoming red made me slightly self-conscious. 

"Have you seen Elena" he asked sticking his hands in his pocket. 

And just like that the feeling was gone and come a new one, one much worse, the feeling of reality. My cheeks quickly returning to their natural state. 

"I think I saw her somewhere over there" 

I pointed in a random direction, lying because I didn't know what else to say. 

"Thanks...I should go talk to her, I'll see you later nova" he smiled at me once more before walking off. 

"Bye Stefan " my words were barely a whisper as I watched him walk away. 

"It was nice meeting you Nova" 

I turned to look back at the man in front of me. He grabbed my hand placing a soft kiss on it. 

"Nice meeting you too..?" 

"Damon" he introduced himself, letting go of my hand. 

"Nice meeting you too Damon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Damon.. well kind of. Do you guys ship? Me I don’t really know yet but I think they would be kinda of cute together, you know like bad boy x bad girl type relationship. I wonder why Nova is so depressed thought. I guess we’ll find out sooner or later.
> 
> Seeing you guys comments are butter to my biscuit so please don’t be shy to leave one.😌
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon, luv yu guys ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter complete✔️
> 
> I’m so excited for this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> This story will be continued, I promise another chapter will be posted soon! I jus don’t know exactly when.
> 
> I know the first few chapters may be a little short but I promise they will be getting way longer. 
> 
> Thx for reading, luv u guys❤️


End file.
